Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Oneshots
by Och Aye The Noo
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles for whenever I manage to actually get a half-decent idea.  K  right now but may change to a T. Feel free to give suggestions!
1. Weaknesses

1 - Weaknesses

A man who possesed mystical powers.  
A muscular pretty-good skater turned pretty-good actor.  
A psychic vegan.  
A half-ninja with anger issues.  
Twins with deadly robotic skills.  
...And a twisted, powerful and obsessive man that constructed an entire league just to ruin his ex's love-life.  
None of them had the power to beat Scott Pilgrim, even as a group.  
None one knew his weakness.  
Or, almost no-one...

...

Scott was spread out on Ramona's sofa, mesmerised by the large screen opposite him.

His fingers were smashing buttons furiously yet skillfully - this was producing a number of different sounds from the screen's speakers.

A young woman with red hair waltzes into the room and up to Scott. Upon noticing his current state, she frowns.

"Scott! You aren't even ready? We said we'd meet them in ten minutes!"

Scott, with his eyes still glued to his game, replied with a confused tone:

"Calm down, we still have an hour and a half, Rammy."

Ramona sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, as if she had a headache.

"Scott, you've been playing that game for an hour and twenty minutes."

"I... Yeah, well..."

Scott stared at the screen, still playing his game.

Ramona crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Is that really the best you could come up with?"

He simply nodded - most of his attention still directed towards his game.

"Scott."

"Uh-huh?"

"Get dressed."

At this, he paused the game and sank into the sofa with a childish moan.

"Whaaaa- the clothes I'm wearing right now are fine."

"You mean your boxers?"

Scott looked down himself, realised he was only in his underwear, then replied with "oh, yeah."

A few moments passed, then Scott unpaused his game and continued playing.

"Scott! Get dressed!"

"But I don't wannaaa..."

Ramona placed her hands on her hips and spoke with a stern voice.

"Scott..."

Scott paused the game again and glanced over at his girlfriend, who was standing by the sofa. He then turned back to, and continued, his game.

"I'm warning you, Scott..."

Her voice was more playful, and she had a mischievious look in her eye.

Scott noticed the change in her tone. This worried him. Without pausing, he turned his head slightly to see her smiling at him.

"Wh-what're you gonna do?"

She raised an eyebrow and had a 'look' on her face. A 'look' that he was familiar with.

"Oh, you know what I'm going to do."

She slowly began to walk towards Scott, who was scrambling to the farthest side of the sofa.

As she approached, he made several attampts at pleading.

"C'mon Ramona, I'll get dressed!"

"You don't have to do this!"

"Please! I-I love you!"

His attempts were, well, attempts.

Ramona climbed onto the sofa with him, sat on his legs and pinned his hands above his head with one of her's. This left her with one hand free...

And with that hand...

She tickled at his ribs.

Scott thrashed around wildly, laughing hysterically against his own will.

"Ah! Ahaha! Sto-haha!-op! Stop!"

Ramona laughed with Scott - of course, voluntarily and not as frantically as him.

"P-Please - HAHA! - R-Ramo - ahaha! - na! I'm - AHAH - gonnaahaaa! Pee- ahaHAH!"

Ramona stopped and rolled over, lying next to Scott as their laughing calmed and eventually halted.

Once they had both calmed she shuffled onto her side, facing Scott.

"So, are you going to get dressed, or do I need to 'persuade' you some more?"

Scott was quick to scramble to his feet, and even more so to run to the bedroom.

Ramona lay on the couch, chuckling to herself.

She glanced over at a clock on a wall and sighed.

"...We're really late."

...

**Hope you all liked this one-shot!**

**I was a little unsure about the ending - I didn't really know _how_ to end it - I hope it's okay! **

**And, I've got a few more ideas, so I'll probably write 'em up and add them in my spare time.**


	2. Gideon!

2 - Gideon?

Scott was in the bathroom of Ramona's apartment, enjoying a relaxing bath when he heard it...

"Gideon!"

That name, and the voice it came from, made Scott's heart beat fast and hard.

He wasted no time in rushing out of the bathroom - grabbing a towl on the way, of course - and leaping into the living room, with The Power of Understandning in his hands.

And right there...

In the middle of the living room...

Was...

Ramona and Gideon...

...The cat.

"Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott lowered his weapon with an expression of relief, embarrassment and confusion.

"I... Uh, I heard you shout 'Gideon!' and I kinda panicked."

Ramona rolled her eyes, then stepped forward and pulled him close for a hug.

After a few moments they both pulled away, smiling.

Ramona looked away from Scott, then quickly faced him again - her cheeks stained red.

"Scott..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Your towel fell."

...

Just another wee oneshot, hope the size doesn't put anyone off. _(That's what he said!)_

But, seriously, thanks for the reviews - they really put a smile on my face.

And I've written some of the next oneshot - it's going to be much larger than this and the previous oneshots.

Replies:

MovieBrat, thanks for pointing that out, I've fixed it. ;)

crossover4, I thought that Roxie was a lesbian, but, sure, I'll give it a try.


End file.
